The Siren Calls Him
by GypsyJane
Summary: On his way home from the longest day on record Steve is about to discover that things really can get a whole lot worse... the heat is on! (A terrible summary but please forgive me lol )


The Siren Calls Him

Hi, I promise not to keep you long. There are just a couple of quick things I should tell you. Firstly and unfortunately I don't have the help and support of a beta reader so I would like to apologise in advance for any mistakes grammatical or otherwise you may find in my story. Secondly is of course my disclaimer, I own nothing and no one associated with Diagnosis Murder. I have just borrowed a few of the guys for a little while. Ok I'll be shutting up and leaving you to it now

I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

He could hear the siren of sleep calling him.

It had been an endlessly long day. It had started with an early morning arrest at 6:30 the culmination of months of painstaking investigation. The consequence of which was the richly deserved arrest of a particularly nasty killer that preyed on children and had somehow held on to a job as a teacher! Now safely behind bars and looking at a decidedly bleak future Steve wanted nothing more than to celebrate. But much work was still to be done. Hours of interviews followed the arrest as well as a court appearance in the afternoon concerning a previous case wrapped up months before. On getting back to the station the beleaguered cop had been confronted with a stack of paperwork he could have sworn was taller than Jesse! But somehow Steve had kept his eyes open long enough to complete his obligation and now at 12:30am he concentrated on the road and the drive home.

Winding through Los Angeles in the dead of night was usually a sobering experience, the city streets overtaken by inhabitants whose solely nocturnal activities required the cover of darkness and the emptiness of the early morning. Drug deals cut in the shadows; nameless, faceless bodies seeking shelter in any empty doorway; ladies of the night plying their trade. But tonight as tired as he was Steve took in nothing of his surroundings focussing completely on the road in front of him.

The inexplicable growth of the paper work on his desk had meant the veteran cop was unable to make his shift at BBQ Bob's and he was trying to come up with a suitable apology after the hurried phone call earlier declaring his absence to the irate ER doctor, when he started to notice wisps of smoke drifting across the night sky. In the few seconds it took for his sleep deprived mind to process what he was seeing the wisps of smoke had turned thicker and darker. Knowing he had to help if he could Steve turned off the road he was travelling and followed the smoke trail.

Coming upon a house that was already well alight he pulled in and jumped out of the car. Smoke billowed out of the downstairs windows. The white paint on the outside of the house blackened and burnt as he watched. As he walked towards the fire, mesmerised by the spectacle in front of him, a woman jumped out of nowhere grabbing the lapels of his coat with both hands. "Help me, you have to help me. My kids are in there!" Now wide awake and with adrenalin flowing Steve's instincts took over. "Maam how many people are in the house and whereabouts are they?" I don't…I can't …my children…please help my children". He grabbed her upper arms with his hands "Take a deep breath, that's it. Good now I'll do everything I can but it's important you tell me how many people are in there and where they are?" "My little boy is..is… in the b..back.. the back b..bedroom and my baby's in her cot in…in …the front b..bed...r..room." "I'll do everything I can." Steve walked up to the front door. His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst right through his chest. He raised his leg behind him and brought it down on the door with such force it flew open splintering tiny bits of wood everywhere. Covering his face with his hand and taking one last gulp of clean air he carried on into the house.

The heat was ferocious, with an intensity he'd never experienced before, never wanted to again. Flames licked every stick of furniture, blackened every wall. He'd been in fires before as a volunteer when forest fires hit. But this was different. This time there was no safety equipment, no backup. This time it was just him, scared and alone. But the thought of two innocent children pushed him on. He navigated the stairs carefully one at a time, his breath catching with every creak, trying hard not to think of the consequences should they give way. Moving as quickly as he could he battled his way to the top, felt the thick black smoke clawing at his throat, his lungs fighting for release. He dropped down low looking for clean air, anything to release the iron grip he felt slowly tightening around his chest. But his growing need for Oxygen still weighed heavy and his head began to swim. The thought of two small children again invaded his mind and this time he saw two crying faces, two pleas for help. Unable to do anything but continue and crawling on his hands and knees he went in search of the first door.

A penetrating heat seeped through the floor attacking his whole body as he inched forward. His skin prickled defenceless against the merciless and relentless force that assaulted him. It felt like hours but just moments later he hit jackpot. Rising to his feet coughing and spluttering he gathered his strength and pushed open the door. Running inside he found a little boy curled up on a bed, couldn't have been more than 4 or 5. His brown hair stuck up periodically in little tufts, his right arm keeping his favourite teddy bear toy close to his heart. Despite everything the expression on his face so peaceful he looked like he was sleeping. Taking the child in his arms Steve held him as close and as tight as his weakened body would allow.

Gathering his strength once again the tired detective turned and left the room to continue his mission. Feeling his way through the increasingly thick smoke he found the next door and kicked that open as well. As soon as the door swung open he saw the cot and knew he had the room he was looking for. He put the little boy on the big double bed and set to work. He felt his way to the bathroom grabbed a towel shoved it under the tap and made his way back to the kids. Closing the door with one hand he pushed the towel to the bottom of it, blocking smoke from pouring underneath it. He then made his way to the window, grabbed the first thing that came to hand and swung at it with all of his might. The glass cracked but didn't shatter. A second blow brought the desired result and the window splintered. He put his head as far out as he dared, took in as deep a breath of air as he could manage and shouted for help as loudly and croakily as his battered lungs would let him. Seeing the familiar sight of a Fire fighters uniform appear beneath him he knew that help was on its way.

Running over to the cot Steve grabbed the baby girl and staggered back to the window. Taking in another gulp of air he passed his precious cargo over to the waiting fireman and rasped "There's another kid." Before disappearing back into the smoke filled room. In the few moments it had taken for the struggling cop to bring the little boy and his teddy bear back to the window a second Firefighter had appeared on the ladder and once again Steve handed the child over. Slumping over the window ledge he watched the dishevelled, smoke ravaged toy disappear down the steps. As the fireman reached the bottom he took the infant from over his shoulder and carried him in his arms to a waiting ambulance. He saw the woman that had accosted him earlier clearly hysterical and being guided to the Paramedics by a police officer. So engrossed was he in the circus below him he failed to notice that the first firefighter had climbed the ladder once again to finally guide Steve out of the burning building.

In all the rescue of the children had taken mere moments but it felt like hours. Once he had known the kids were safe the adrenalin that had kept him going seemed to desert him and every ounce of his body ached for sleep. But as of yet none had been forthcoming. The wearied lieutenant had been taken to the hospital for precautionary purposes to allow for investigation regarding the smoke inhalation he had suffered. But after much poking and prodding Dr Jesse Travis was satisfied that his best friend would survive the ordeal and above all just needed rest. Knowing the best place for him to receive that was at home at the Beach House the good doctor was prepared to discharge him. However he was concerned at the level of exhaustion his patient was now displaying and deeming him under no circumstances fit to drive the younger man had stepped into the breach.

Getting Steve out of the car and into the beach house was no mean feat given his tall frame, muscular physique and complete overtiredness . But together Jesse and Doctor Mark Sloan had managed it, settled him on the sofa with a blanket and finally left him to sleep. Creeping on to the balcony with a couple of chilled sodas, the veteran doctor found his young protégé already enjoying the beautiful Los Angeles sun. "So what happened Jesse?"

The conversation between the two medics permeated through the house and it was to Jesse's voice that Steve awoke. "…. Yeah I spoke to the mom before I left. They're both being treated for smoke inhalation and they'll be in Community General for a couple of days yet but they're gonna be fine. She wants to thank Steve personally when he's feeling up to it. He really saved those kids."

He saw their faces, black as soot from the smoke, but strangely relaxed and peaceful. Maybe he'd go see them later, see their faces how kid's faces should be, smiling happily; innocent laughter that reaches the eyes. He needed that memory, needed to see those children alive and happy. A slight smile graced his lips and he closed his eyes once more.

It had all been worth it.

With that single thought in his mind he fell into a deep and restful slumber, finally at peace.

The Siren of sleep called him.


End file.
